Teresa's Secret
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: Teresa has raised her little sister Abbie since she was four weeks old. However, Abbie isn't Teresa's little sister. She's her daughter. Teresa tries to keep Abbie from finding out the secret but will it work? What happens when too many people find out, will Abbie find out? How will she react to being lied to her whole life. Can Teresa be a Mother to Abbie or will she be pushed out
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

 **Disclaimer - All I own in this is Abbie Lisbon, any unrecognised characters and my storylines. Everything else belongs to the CBS.**

 **A/N - This is my first Mentalist fanfiction. I've been trying to work on this for a while. In this, Teresa has a teenage daughter named Abbie. Abbie has been raised as Teresa's sister as she had her when she was fifteen/sixteen. Patrick is the one who guesses that Abbie is Teresa's daughter. There'll be Jisbon in this but not until later on when Aimee finds out about Lisbon being her Mom.**

 **I'm making Teresa 30 in this.**

 **As I don't know the name of Teresa's parents, I'll be making their names up. If you know the correct names then do tell me so I can correct it.**

 **I love all reviews.**

 **X-X-X**

Teresa Lisbon sat at her desk in the office. She had just closed a horrid case and it had affected her. A fifteen year old school girl had been brutally murdered, the girl attended the same school as her little sister Abbie. It was hard for her not to picture Abbie lying there.

Teresa was pulled out of her thoughts when the door knocked and Patrick Jane came in. "Hello there lovely Lisbon," Jane said in his cheery manner.

"What do you want?"

Jane sat on the couch in the office and smiled. "This case was hard. Especially for you," Jane said. He knew how protective Lisbon was of Abbie.

"Yes it was hard. My little sister is her age. I wanted to find this son of a bitch and put a bullet in him," Teresa said.

"Violence solves nothing."

X-X-X

Abbie sat at home watching Titanic. It was her favourite movie of all time but it always made her tear up. When the movie had ended, Abbie went to get herself some ice cream and because all the lights were off, she screamed as loud as possible when she saw someone standing in the doorway. "My sister is a cop and she's vicious!" Abbie yelled.

"It's me. What's wrong?"

Abbie glared. "You scare the crap outta me and you ask what's wrong? Seriously Reese. That's what is wrong," Abbie said.

Teresa smiled slightly. "I'm sorry. Why are you eating ice cream? Its 11pm!"

"Titanic got me emotional. I needed comfort food," Abbie mumbled. She hated admitting she got emotional but the end song of the film always got to her. She had been a new born baby when her Mom was killed so she never met her. Teresa had raised her from birth along with her brothers. Tommy, James and Stan.

"Did you have dinner?" Teresa asked. She knew her sister had tendency to skip meals. When Abbie remained quiet, Teresa got her answer. "Fancy sharing a pizza?"

Abbie shrugged. "Sure."

X-X-X

Teresa ordered the pizza while Abbie got changed for bed. "Come here kid," Teresa said. She made room on the couch for Abbie. "What's wrong?"

Abbie sighed. "I just...I feel like I missed out on having a Mom because she died so soon after my birth. Its like it was my fault. Did she become ill after I was born?"

Teresa felt bad. "You didn't make her ill sweetie. She was hit by a drunk driver. She was out getting diapers," Teresa said.

"So it was my fault? She was out getting diapers for me. That's my fault Teresa," Abbie sobbed. She felt horrid.

"Abbie sweetie, it wasn't your fault. These things happen."

X-X-X

Abbie had fallen asleep. Teresa stroked her hair gently and thought back to the day Abbie had been born.

 **Flashback;**

 _ **"Have you got a name?" James asked.**_

 _ **"Abbie Rose Lisbon," was the reply he got. James smiled at the sleeping baby girl as she was being cradled by the new Mom. "She's perfect isn't she?"**_

 _ **"Yeah. She's beautiful," Teresa said. She wiped her eyes as she looked over at her baby girl. "Where's Mom?"**_

 _ **"I'm here."**_

 _ **Teresa looked up as Annie and Neil walked in. "Hello Teresa," Annie said. She looked at the sleeping baby. "She looks like you."**_

 _ **"I love her."**_

 _ **Annie looked at her husband. "We've decided that instead of you raising her, your father and I will raise her," Annie said. She saw Teresa about to protest when Annie stopped her. "Its better this way. You can focus on your school work."**_

 _ **"She's my daughter though."**_

 _ **Annie sighed and looked at Teresa. "Teresa, don't fight us on this. We'll be raising the baby. That's final."**_

 _ **Teresa looked defeated. "Her name is Abbie."**_

 **End Flashback**

Teresa wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. Four weeks after Abbie had been born, Annie was killed. Teresa wanted to raise Abbie as her daughter but Neil refused. She had to be her sister. "I'm sorry."

Abbie whined in her sleep. "I forgive you for scaring me," she mumbled in her sleep.

Teresa smiled slightly. She knew that Abbie had no idea about being her daughter and she knew it would destroy Abbie to find out.

 **The Next Day.**

Teresa left Abbie to get ready for school while she left for the CBI. Teresa had to beg Abbie to get some lunch. Abbie replied with a short maybe.

When Teresa arrived at work, she saw Jane sitting on the couch. "Its a bit early for you," Teresa said.

"Good morning to you too," Jane said. He was always cheerful and Teresa didn't know why. "I found out something quite intresting."

Teresa looked up. "What's that?" She asked. She hoped it wasn't something that would annoy her as it was a bit too early.

"Abbie's birth certificate."

Teresa paled slightly. "How did you get that? Its private and has nothing to do with you."

Jane smiled. "Abbie Rose Lisbon. Born 1997. Mother, Teresa Lisbon. Father, unknown."

"Jane. You cannot tell anyone. It would destroy Abbie. She's a ffifteen year old! She wouldn't handle it," Teresa said.

Jane smiled again. "I won't say a thing but you should. Secrets have a way of getting out when you're least expecting them."

Teresa realised that Jane was right. She had the feeling that she would need to tell Abbie the truth soon but she didn't know what her reaction would be. Teresa knew she couldn't tell Abbie. She couldn't handle the hate she would get from the young girl.

X-X-X

 **A/N - Here's chapter one.**

 **Tell me what you thought of this. There'll be some Jisbon moments in the next chapter but I don't want to rush their relationship.**

 **Tell me what you thought of this.**

 **Xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

 **A/N - Thank you to the people who have reviewed, followed and favorited this. Means a lot.**

 **Tell me if there's anything you want to happen in this.**

 **X-X-X**

Teresa had been on edge when Jane was around Abbie. She was fearful in case he said something. She didn't know how Abbie would react to the truth.

Teresa had been talking to Walter Mashburn. Teresa found him obnoxious but at times he made her smile. Abbie didn't like him at all and she told Teresa that.

That morning, Abbie sat in the living room on the couch with her blanket. She had kept the blanket from when she was a baby. Teresa told her that her Mom had made it for her. "Shouldn't you be going to school?"

Abbie shook her head. "End of the semester. Don't know why I'd expect you to remember that though. I hardly get to spend time with my big sister anymore," she mumbled.

Teresa sighed. "Abbie I'm sorry that I'm not here much. The CBI keeps me busy."

"I'm used to being alone. I've grown up not having parents and my brothers don't even live in this state and my sister is too busy risking her life because of her job," Abbie said.

X-X-X

Teresa had gone to the CBI so Abbie sat at home watching TV. There was nothing on and she hated the fact she was so bored. Abbie got her phone and text Teresa -

 **I'm bored. What can I do? - Ax**

 **Study. Homework. Clean - Tx**

 **That sucks. I'll stay bored - Ax**

 **Stop complaining then - Tx**

Abbie didn't text back. She just smiled, she knew her sister cared for her. Deep down, Abbie just wanted her big sister to be there for her.

X-X-X

Teresa sat behind her desk. She had sent Van-Pelt and Rigsby to interview a suspect. Cho was interrogating a different suspect and she didn't have a clue where Jane was.

The door to her office knocked and Mashburn came in. "Hello Teresa."

Teresa tried to surpress a groan. "Walter. What can I do for you?" She asked. She hoped he hadn't come to flirt with her. She wasn't in the mood for it.

"I've had an intresting conversation with someone. Told me something that would come in handy," Walter said.

"About?"

"You."

Teresa looked at him. "What about me?"

Walter smirked at her. "Your mother's name was Annie, Father was named Neil. Three brothers, Tommy, James and Stan. A sister named Abbie. Oh, but wait. Abbie isn't your little sister is she? She's your daughter," he said.

Teresa paled. "Do not say a _thing_ to anyone about that. Abbie doesn't know and she can't know because it will hurt her. She'll think everyone was against her."

"I won't say a thing, Teresa. Maybe you should tell her. Secrets have a way of coming out," Walter said.

Teresa shook her head. "Abbie cannot find out about this. I love her too much to hurt her."

X-X-X

Walter had gone and so Teresa went to find Jane. She had the feeling that he told Walter about Abbie being her daughter. "Why did you tell Walter about Abbie? Didn't I ask you to not say anything?"

Jane looked up. "I haven't said a thing to Walter about Abbie. I wouldn't do that."

"He found out from someone, Jane. My bet is that it was you who told him. I begged you to keep it to yourself," Teresa said. She thought she and Jane were friends so she assumed that he would have kept this secret.

"Lisbon, I never said anything to dear Walter."

"Who did then? I'm sure as hell didn't tell anyone other than you!"

"I don't know."

X-X-X

Abbie was attempting to study. She couldn't concentrate on them though. She was struggling with it all. Abbie didn't understand what she was supposed to be doing.

Suddenly, there was a piece of paper put through the letter box. Abbie groaned and she walked over to it. She picked it up and read it -

 _Abbie,_

 _DO YOU KNOW WHO YOUR REAL PARENTS ARE?_

Abbie became confused. Her parents were Annie and Neil Lisbon. She had three older brothers and an older sister. She didn't know what to believe anymore. Everything was slowly getting messed up in her life.

After thinking about it, she decided that she wouldn't tell Teresa about the note. Teresa would say it was just a prank and not to worry. Abbie knew different. The person who sent the note obviously knew something about Abbie's life and it scared her.

X-X-X

A few hours later, Abbie had fallen asleep on the couch. The note had unnerved her to say the least. She didn't want to worry Teresa about it.

Teresa returned home and saw Abbie sleeping. She smiled as she remembered that Abbie had always slept in the same position since she was little. Teresa took the blanket off the back of the couch and put it over her little girl.

X-X-X

Abbie woke to see Teresa sitting on the sofa. "Reese, what you doing?" Abbie sleepily asked. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Nothing sweetie. You go back to sleep," Teresa said. She had been looking at pictures of Abbie from when she was growing up. "Mom would be so proud of how beautiful you are."

Abbie smiled slightly. "You think?"

"I know so."

Abbie went through to her bedroom. She saw something move in the corner of her bedroom. Abbie screamed as loud as she could and soon enough, Teresa was there with her gun. "What is it?" Teresa asked. She was panicking.

"Spider!"

Teresa put her gun away and glared at Abbie. "You scream murder for a spider?"

Abbie nodded. "I'm _terrified_ of the things. They're hairy and all those legs are not natural! Seriously. Please Reese, get rid of it or I'll take over your bed," she warned.

Teresa rolled her eyes and she got a glass and a piece of paper. She scooped the spider up. Teresa opened Abbie's bedroom window and threw the spider out. "There, Incy Wincy has gone now. The princess can sleep," Teresa said.

"Thank you Reese. You're the best sister ever," Abbie said with a cheeky smile. She kissed her sister's cheek before she climbed into bed.

Teresa watched her as she slept. She began stroking her hair. "I love you baby girl. I always loved you," Teresa whispered to the sleeping teenager. She wanted to be Abbie's Mom so badly but knew how Abbie would react to the news. She couldn't handle it and Teresa couldn't handle the hate.

X-X-X

 **A/N - Who do you think sent the note to Abbie & who told Walter about Abbie? Tell me who you think. **

**Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **R &R**

 **Xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

 **A/N - I'll be replying to all reviews on the authors notes :-)**

 **Nathalie (Guest) -** Abbie won't find out just yet; I'm saving the big reveal until later on. All I'm saying is she may find out alone or someone might tell her, hehe. Thank you for reviewing.

 **The Jisbon Stuff -** I don't think Abbie thinks that Jane would play a cruel joke on her like that. He mostly plays around. He does know about Abbie being Lisbon's daughter. I love how Jane winds Lisbon up. In my opionion, its what makes them Jisbon. I'm glad you're liking the story. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Also, I'm not American so I don't know how the school system works. I Googled it and it says that 15 year olds are in 10th Grade. That's what Grade Abbie and her friends are in. If I'm wrong then do tell me so I can adjust it for future chapters.**

 _Thank you to everyone who adds this to their alerts and favorites. Means a lot to me._

X-X-X

Abbie hadn't been able to comprehend the note she had received. She didn't know weather or not to believe it. It had unnerved her. Abbie hadn't spoken to Teresa about it as she knew her sister would no doubt say it was a prank.

That morning, Abbie arrived at school and saw Louise her best friend. "What's happening?"

Abbie shrugged. "Reese is doing my head in over Patrick Jane. She doesn't seem to think that I have my own problems," Abbie ranted. She knew she was being selfish but she needed to have someone be there for her.

"T is a busy woman Abs. Her career is important," Louise told her best friend. Granted she felt sorry for Abbie as she was always at home alone. "Come on, you got me and Jake Turner is always looking at you."

Jake Turner was a boy in Abbie's school. They were in different grades. Abbie was in 10th Grade while Jake was in 11th Grade. He often tried flirting with her. Abbie flirted with him and Louise said she and Jake were meant to be together. "Louise, Jake is the popular guy. Kids older than him want to be in with him. He wouldn't actually want to be with me," Abbie said.

"Lies! Abbie Rose Lisbon, Jake wants you and its blatantly obvious," Louise said.

"Whatever."

X-X-X

Teresa wasn't happy. She had been persued by Walter Mashburn saying he wanted to take her on a date. Teresa always refused saying Abbie came first and her career a close second.

Sitting in her office, Teresa was looking at the picture of Abbie she had on her desk. She remembered that the photo had been taken just after Abbie had learned to walk. One thing she was grateful for was the fact she had been involved in her daughter's life as a big sister.

When Annie had died, Teresa was going to be Abbie's Mom but her father had said she would be nothing but a sister to the little girl. Teresa's father died when Abbie was three and by then, Abbie had been calling him Father so Teresa knew if she had told the little girl then, it would have confused her.

X-X-X

Abbie was studying in the school library. She had a study class which she preferred to do alone. "Alright Abbie?"

Abbie looked up to see Jake standing above her. "Hey. Is everything alright?" Abbie asked. She and Jake spoke often enough.

"Just wanted to see how my number one girl is doing," Jake said. He wanted Abbie and he always got what he wanted. "How you doing?"

Abbie shrugged. "Its hard being home alone but I'm used to it," she mumbled. She looked at Jake and smiled. "How's 11th Grade going?"

"Fine. It'd be easier if you was in my grade though so I could stare at you," Jake said with a wink. He sat opposite Abbie and placed a hand on her thigh. "We should get together soon and _study_ ," Jake said with a smirk.

Abbie looked at Jake. She knew what type of studying he meant. She wasn't too fussed either. "Okay. My sister will be working late tonight so come over. I'll text you," she told him.

"Perfect. I'll see you tonight babe. I'll bring my supplies," Jake said. He stood and winked before he walked off.

X-X-X

Teresa went to grab a coffee when Jane approached. "Hello lovely Lisbon. How are you on this cold winters day?" He asked.

"Jane. Everything is fine. Where's Van-Pelt? I asked her to do some digging on our victim," Teresa said.

Jane shrugged. "Went somewhere with Rigsby. What I want to know is if you've told the lovely Abbie about you being her Mommy," he said.

Teresa glared. "Shut up. People will hear you," she hissed. She looked around and made sure no one was listening. "I cannot tell Abbie. Do you know what it would do to her? I've kept this hidden for sixteen years. I'm sure I can do it for the rest of my life," Teresa said.

"Okay, Okay! You're the boss. And my you're bossy today."

"Go do something."

X-X-X

Abbie had told Louise about Jake going to her house that evening. "I knew you and him wanted each other!"

Abbie rolled her eyes. "We don't want each other Lou, we're just friends who are going to study tonight," Abbie stated.

"Yeah right. Abbie, I gurantee you that you'll end up kissing tonight."

"Nope."

"Yes."

 _A Few Hours Later._

Abbie had cleaned her bedroom up slightly as she had a feeling make-out sessions would be happening. Teresa had text saying she had to work late and that Abbie had to order in pizza for dinner.

The doorbell rang and so Abbie went to answer. Jake was standing there with a smirk on his face. "Looking good Abs. Quite a cute place," he commented.

Abbie smiled. "Come on in Jake," she said.

X-X-X

Time was going quite quick. Jake had managed to sneak some beer from his dad's club. Abbie didn't drink any of it however. "So Abs, I've noticed that we've been growing close lately and I uh, want to get with you," Jake said.

Abbie looked up at him. "Is this your way of getting sex?" She asked with a smirk.

"Would I?"

Abbie laughed and nodded. "I know you Jake. You hump 'em and dump 'em. I'm not going to be that girl," she said.

Jake nodded. "Well I could prove to you I'm serious. I don't want to be the guy who has meaningless flings with girls. I want to have a family someday and be everything my dad isn't. I want that with you Abbie," Jake said.

Abbie was shocked that Jake wanted to be a dad. "I-I want to wait until I'm eighteen before trying for a baby," she told him.

Jake nodded. "Well I'm happy to wait baby. I promise."

X-X-X

Abbie and Jake were making out on her bed. Abbie could feel that Jake was turned on. "Abbie, do you want to do this?" Jake asked. He took out a condom from his back pocket.

Abbie thought for a moment and shook her head. "I-I'm not ready Jake. I'm sorry."

Jake kissed her again. "Its fine babe. I promise."

X-X-X

Teresa decided to call it a day. She said goodnight to her team and drove home. She looked at the clock and saw her sister's bedroom light on. Teresa frowned but she went inside.

Teresa heard giggling coming from upstairs. She took her jacket off and went upstairs into Abbie's bedroom. She felt angry at seeing her sister making out with a boy. "What the hell?!" She yelled.

Abbie and Jake pulled apart to see Teresa standing there. "T-This isn't what it looks like," Abbie said. She put her top back on.

"Clearly! You're only fifteen!"

Abbie looked at Jake. "I'll see you at school tomorrow," she said.

"Alright."

X-X-X

Jake had gone and so Teresa glared at Abbie. "Are you trying to end up pregnant?!" She yelled.

"N-No."

Teresa scoffed. "Abbie! You're fifteen years old! You can't be doing that!"

Abbie looked at Teresa and she suddenly felt angry. "You're not my mom! You can't tell me what to do and I hate you!" She screamed.

"Get upstairs and go to sleep!" Teresa yelled back. She watched as Abbie stormed off upstairs and slammed her bedroom door shut.

 _A Few Hours Later,_

Teresa decided to go and check on Abbie. She went up to her bedroom and knocked the door. There was no reply so Teresa walked in and saw her baby girl asleep with tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry sweetie," Teresa mumbled.

Teresa was about to leave her bedroom when she saw a piece of paper that caught her attention.

 _I just want to be loved._

Teresa felt her heart breaking and went into her own bedroom. She undressed and climbed into bed. She fell asleep wishing Abbie knew the truth.

X-X-X

 **A/N - Abbie would be portrayed by Selena Gomez and Jake would be portrayed by Nick Jonas in 2015.**

 **Tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Xo**


End file.
